In a sleep state, an electronic device will store all runtime data in a memory and supply power only to necessary components including the memory while deactivating other unnecessary hardware components. When the electronic device is waked up, it can quickly read the data from the memory to enter the operation state before the sleep state.
In order to wake up the electronic device from the sleep state, it is typically required to single click a power-on/off button of the electronic device. After the single click signal associated with the power-on/off button is received by the memory of the electronic device, all the runtime data before the electronic device enters the sleep state will be read from the memory, and the electronic device will be restored from the sleep state to the operation state before the sleep state.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors have found at least the following drawbacks in the prior art. With the development of the electronic technology, an electronic device (e.g., a computer) may be used in more complicated scenarios where it is difficult to operate the power-on/off button of the electronic device.